Almost Regret
by oliviathecf
Summary: After she left, he wasn't sure if he regretted it.


Horny. Derek was horny. And with Ivy out of town, he couldn't do anything about it. Of course, he's always horny. But today, it was especially strong.

He sat on his couch. His head rested amongst empty glasses and pages of the script, against the coffee table. Derek was running out of options.

And then, a knock at his door.

He had forgotten about the meeting he was hosting at his house. Just Julia. Eileen was busy, Tom was on a date and no one wanted Ellis there.

Getting the door, they shared greetings and got to work.

"So...umm..." Julia began, breaking the awkward tension that filled the air.

"We need some set designs..." she continued.

He cut her off "No, what we need is a finished book."

She looked away, slightly embarrassed. The two sat there for a couple of moments, in an angry, awkward silence.

"I think you need to stop being an ass." Julia suddenly said.

That set him off. The duo argued, until it turned into a full out wrestling match. He had just gotten Julia pinned to his couch, when the atmosphere changed. The only sound was heavy breathing, Julia's hands loosening the scarf that had gotten too tight around her neck.

His hand found its way, almost if it had a mind of its own, up her leg. It rested on her lower thigh.

She pulled him down for a kiss.

His other hand cupped her face, tongue pushing past her lips to explore her mouth. She removed the scarf completely, throwing it off to some distant corner of his apartment.

He broke the kiss to lick and suck at her neck, being careful not to create any marks. She sat up to remove her shirt and bra, and he went to suck at her nipples. She moaned loudly, twisting her hands in his short brown hair.

He continued to suck and lick until he sat up to remove his shirt. She looked away, and he saw something flash in her eyes. Guilt? Sorrow, maybe? He wasn't sure and when she looked back, what ever it was, was replaced by lust.

He leaned in and continued to trail kisses down her stomach, until he reached her skirt.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom" He decided, and he lifted her up. Walking up the stairs, the pair reached Derek's bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and continued where he left off.

Pulling off her skirt and panties, he lapped a stripe up from the bottom of her slick folds, to her clit. Digging his tongue in, he tasted her. She moaned and grasped at his hair. He grabbed her leg and used it so his tongue could delve further into her hot cunt. He rubbed his tongue against her walls, nosing at her clit.

Julia gasped as she came, and he smirked up at her.

After recovering from her first orgasm, her hands skimmed his body, sliding down to take off his pants. He lifted his hips to let her.

She flushed at his lack of underpants. But then she began to stroke him.

What a sight it was. The writer was kneeling before the director, sucking on the head of his cock. His hand was twisted in her hair, as she took more of him in her mouth. But it was over sooner than later. He brought her back up and pinned her down to his bed.

Before he could thrust in, she whispered "Condom?"

He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled one out, tore the packaging and rolled it on.

He then thrust in and began to move. A couple of staccato beats, followed by long strokes. He ground himself inside of her and she moaned. He kissed her again, tongues battling as he fucked her on his bed.

Her wild red hair was splayed over his pillow, and she arched against him. She cries out a name that he can't hear, can't understand. And then she's clenching around his cock and it's too much for him. He comes hard, moaning as he falls against her, the bed grunting in protest. He rolls off of her, and before falling asleep, he thinks he can hear her crying.

She was gone the next morning, and he'll never tell anyone.

A/N: i don't really know what that was or what it turned into or why i wrote it. the plot bunnies ran away with that one and it started as Derek/Karen, turned into Tom/Derek/Julia and then the finishing product was just Derek/Julia. then it kind of got a little angsty and this is it! thank you so much for reading it, and hopefully next time i'll get what i set out to write.


End file.
